Alligence of Shadows
by Zamba Sabertooth
Summary: Shiek is his own person, contains some of the old Zalda characters and villains (GanonDORK!) and also contains some of my own characters. Wars between the Light and Dark Shiekah
1. Prologue: Shadows and Snowflakes

Alligence of Shadows  
  
Prologue Shadows and Snowflakes  
  
"Big Brother! Wait for me!" A little girl around the age of five with long blue hair and bright lavender eyes ran after three taller boys. One with short green hair stopped and turned around. He looked to be seven years old, his green eyes sparkling with love at the little girl. Another boy stopped along with him, also turning around. His hair was cut just above his shoulders and was the color of tarnished silver. His dark gray eyes were youthful and serious. The last boy kept walking, his long red hair pulled back into a low ponytail swayed as he walked. "Renegade!" The little girl cried. The red-headed boy stopped but didn't turn around. The girl ran all the way up to him, hugging him from behind. The other two boys smiled and them. "Zamba...what are you doing here?" Renegade asked. "You said I could come with you today, remember?" Zamba whined. "You did say she could come with you today, Ren...," said the green haired boy. "We don't mind hanging out with her, do we Zion?" The silver haired boy asked. "I don't mind her, she's my sister too, you should be the one that has a problem with her, Rei." Zion, the green haired boy, asked. Rei, the silvered haired one, just smiled. Renegade started walking again, almost causing Zamba to fall over. The four kids started walking down the street together, Renegade in the lead with Rei holding Zamba's hand behind him. Zion walked behind his little sister. "You don't have to hold the baby's hand, Rei...," said Renegade. "I know...but I want to." Rei replied. "You want to?" Renegade repeated. "Yeah, I like the little Snowflake." Rei said as he smiled down at Zamba. "You've given her a nickname? Are you ok, Rei? You're acting weird...," said Renegade, looking over his shoulder. "I'm fine." Rei answered. Zamba gigled and hugged Rei's arm, "Rei!" Rei blushed a little and chuckled. "Honestly, you act as if you have a crush on her." Renegade said as his eyes narrowed. Zion leaned in to whisper to Rei. "Careful, he may not show it but Rei is pretty protective of Zamba." "Eh heh...," said Rei.  
  
That was the day before my life changed forever, the day before my life was shattered and I lost my childlike innocence. But it was the day I gained a life long friend...and a neverending promise. 


	2. Shadow Wars

Alligence of Shadows  
  
Chapter One Shadow Wars  
  
Two spaceships fly at each other, grappler arms punch and slap while lasers fire. Missles launch from the bigger of the two spaceships. Alarms go of inside the smaller ship, causing a bunch of people to run around in a panic. In the meantime, the grappler arms of the of the opposing ship latch onto the smaller one and start drilling into it. The smaller ship is suddenly charged with Light power. The people inside scream, some of them faint, some paralyzed. People from the bigger ship begin to board the other. A few miles away, another ship is coming to the rescue. Grappler arms pop out of their hiding places. As the ship zooms over the other two, the grappler arms grab the bigger ship and rip it away from the smaller. "Transmission coming in from the Light ship, Zamba," said a male voice on the new ship. "Play it, let's hear what the Light fruitcakes have to say...," replied Zamba. Rei smiled and turned back to the computer and started to play the video. A man with red hair and green sjin came on the screen. He looked really mad. "Dark filth! I will not stop until the universe is rid of you and your kind forever! I order you to stop and allow my troops to board that ship! Then surrender yourselves as well!!" Zamba was unfazed. "For one thing, I'm not a Dark Shiekah, I'm a Ctarl-Ctarl. Second, we will not allow you to kill the Dark on that ship. Third, We Will Never Surrender To The Likes Of You, GanonDORK!!!" The transmission was cut off. "Bravo Zamba, now he'll roast us with the Dark," said Rei. "Reinforcements are on the way, I sent a message to the Dark Duo and a few generals of the resistance. For now we just have to keep Ganondorf away from those Dark Shiekah. Don't worry!" said Zamba. "Well...I can start worrying since Shiek and CS are on the way..." Rei muttered. "What was that?!" Zamba shrieked. "Nothing! I didn't say anything!" Rei tried to cover up what he said. The two Ctarl-Ctarl kept Ganondorf and his Light Shiekah followers away from the Dark Shiekah. Pretty soon, the Dark Duo arrived to fight Ganondorf. Shiek pops up on the screen in the Zamba's ship. One of his blood red eyes was covered by his blond bangs. He wore a mask that covered the bottom half of his face and a black cloth-like hat on his head. "Hey Zamba! Me and CS can handle Ganondorf from here. You and Rei help the Dark Shiekah refugees to Nebula." Shiek said. "Right, Shiek! You and CS be careful! We'll see you on Blue Haven when this is over!" Zamba said before cutting the link. Zamba flew her ship, The Neptune, over to the damaged Dark ship. She used her grappler arms to latch on and began flying to Nebula, pulling the Dark ship.  
  
Zamba and Rei flew to Blue Haven after dropping the Dark refugees off at Nebula. Obe they were docked, Zamba ordered the workers to get new fuel in the ship, restock amo, and repair any damages. The two Ctarl-Ctarl then made their way through the crowded streets of the space colony to a small bar. The bar was fairly small and practically empty. A group of men in a corner were playing poker and getting drunk. There were a few people sitting at the bar. The bartender was wiping off shot glasses. The smell of smoke and alcohol was heavy in the air. Zamba and Rei entered the bar, hoods pulled over their heads to hide their faces. Their cloaks flapped in the air behind them as they walked to a shadowy corner and sat down at a table. After a few minutes of waiting, two more figures entered the bar and sat down with them. "How did the fight turn out?" Zamba asked the cloaked figure beside her. "We sent Ganondork and his Light back to where they came from." The figure turned and gave her a half grin. Zamba frowned at the figure. "You didn't kill him, Shiek?" "No," he said. "Well how do we stop his attacks all together if we don't kill him?!" Zamba nearly yelled. "He's too powerful! The minute a Dark faces him, Ganon will fire a Light Blast and either paralyze or kill the Dark," said Shiek. "And I know you don't want that to happen to me." Zamba sighed. "...Then we have to get stronger," she said. "Shiek, you are the strongest Dark Shekah I know next to the Gods themselves." "C'mon Shiek! You're our secret weapon!" Rei said. "I'll bet you defeat him straight forward, Shiek!" said CS, the other cloaked figure. "I propose a toast!" Zamba said, raising her glass. "Luck to the Resistance! The Alligence of Shadows is here with our secret weapon to defeat the Light and save the Dark!" The four memebers of the Dark Resistance, calling themselves the Alligence of Shadows, toasted and drank to the death of Light and the survival of Dark. "No matter where we are, no matter what has happened to us, we will always be the Alliegence of Shadows. Not even death can stop us...," Rei said as a final word, before drinking his wine. That was when the roof of the bar came down. 


End file.
